Claro de Luna
by A little nudger
Summary: Renesmee ha crecido lo suficiente como para parecer una adolescente. Jacob ya dejó de mirarla como una niñita; Nessie hace todo lo posible por llamar su atención hasta que Alexander, un vampiro nómada, llega a Forks a confundir a la joven híbrida.
1. Chapter 1

Hola *-* Bueno, esta es la primera vez que publico una historia través de esta página y pues, me encuentro nerviosa {estúpido, ¿no?}  
>Espero les guste lo que publicaré a continuación C: Las actualizaciones serán todos los <span>viernes<span>, para quienes gusten leer esta historia.  
>Enjoy! :D<p>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la escritora estadounidense Stephenie Meyer, sólo la historia es mía, la cuál es sin fines de lucro. _

* * *

><p><em>{Renesmee POV}<em>

**Prefacio.**

Es inevitable confundirse ante cosas sin sentido, pues esta confusión forma parte de la vida de una persona, aunque en mi caso nunca fue así. Tenía todo claro y tomaba decisiones que, a mi juicio, eran correctas. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería o no, lo que era bueno o malo pero todo eso se derrumbó de repente cuando eso "sin sentido" tomaba forma, convirtiéndose en algo que atesoraría con todas mis fuerzas y que, para más remate, se dividiría en dos.

El primero sería mi primer amor, mi mejor amigo… Mi lobo, al que amaba día y noche sin descanso, al que deseaba confesarle lo que sentía de una vez por todas. Y el segundo, el que tenía que crear un caos en mi mente y en mi corazón; crear un embrollo que se haría más y más fuerte cada día que pasaba.

Ya no sabía que hacer, no estaba segura de nada ni siquiera de mis sentimientos. Ahora, una interrogante se cruzaba por mi mente, como un bólido. ¿A quién debía elegir si… quería a ambos? Sin duda alguna… La confusión se había hecho parte de mí.


	2. Problemas

Como boca de lobo. Así de oscura estaba la noche pero había algo que destacaba de sobremanera en el cielo estrellado. La luna iluminaba todo el bosque, sin excepción.

Me alejé del alféizar de la ventana luego de estar más de media hora observando la luna llena que se mostraba en todo su esplendor, maravillándome a cada minuto. Es que, simplemente, me atraía y me cubría con su manto de paz infinita, llegando a mí, los recuerdos de una tarde inolvidable con mi lobo favorito. Lo había disfrutado, muchísimo más que en otras oportunidades.

- Debería ir a dormir –me dije a mí misma, mientras miraba mi cama pero no podía moverme. Era como si estuviera clavada en el piso, pensando sólo en Jacob.

Él y yo éramos los mejores amigos que podías encontrar. Unidos a tal punto que no podíamos estar mucho tiempo separados, pero yo no quería que eso continuara; ¿era tanto pedir que me mirara de otra forma? ¿Qué me dejara de ver como una niñita? Al parecer si y estaba consciente de ello… Jake no dejaría de mirarme como su hermanita menor, a pesar de notar y sentir esa atracción mutua, una que no entendía muy bien.

- Renesmee, será mejor que te duermas, cariño –la dulce voz de mi madre resonó en mis oídos desde la pequeña salita de la cabaña.

Sonreí y suspiré un poco avergonzada. Si poda escuchar mi voz desde esa distancia, entonces, pudo haberme escuchado reír, suspirar cada cierto minuto y lo peor, haber escuchado ciertas cosillas sobre mi Jacob, antes de siquiera pensar en alejarme de la ventana. ¡Qué horrible!

Me recosté cuando mi mamá habló por segunda vez. No quería que llegara y me retara por no hacerle caso a la primera advertencia. En eso, la luz de mi móvil se encendió, parpadeando dos veces. Lo tomé y revisé de inmediato; era un mensaje de texto. ¿Remitente? El mismísimo Jacob. Estaba feliz de recibir un mensaje suyo pero también, muy sorprendida. ¿Acaso había descubierto la gran utilidad de un teléfono? No era muy propio de él pero bueno, ya era hora que se comunicara de esta manera aunque, conociéndolo, algo se traía entre manos.

"_Nessie, ¿te gustaría salir mañana?  
>No respondas aún, estaré allí en unos cinco minutos.<br>Jacob"_

Rodeé los ojos y volví a suspirar, levantándome sigilosa. Abrí la ventana con sumo cuidado para que esta no rechinara y la dejé abierta de par en par, para que Jake se asomara o entrara con facilidad.  
>No podía negar que estaba nerviosa; nunca antes le había visto en la noche ni mucho menos que él viniera para acá a estas horas. Era casi un intento de suicidio pero agradecía y muchísimo, que mi papá estuviera de caza con mis tíos, Jasper y Emmett. Un gran alivio.<p>

Agudicé mis sentidos, sobretodo los auditivos, y escuché, no muy lejos, un crujir de ramas y ciertas hojas. Pisadas muy fuertes y pesadas me indicaban que Jake ya estaba aquí y no habían terminado aún los cinco minutos. ¡Qué rápido!...  
>Sentí un montón de mariposas en el estómago, haciéndome sentir ansiosa y sobretodo, nerviosa. No es que no me gustara la sensación, al contrario, era algo que me alegraba, que decía casi en voz alta de que lo que sentía por Jacob era verdadero y no una simple jugarreta de niña pequeña. Aunque, por otro lado, hacía que mi ánimo fuera extraño; dejaba de comportarme como la chica "madura" que realmente era para pasar a ser la chiquitita, la bebita y hermanita menor del lobo. ¿Por qué era tan tonta?<p>

- ¿Nessie? –una voz grave, masculina y muy atractiva me llamaba y yo, no podía hacerle caso omiso.

- Jacob, aquí –susurré, asomándome por la ventana. Entrecerré los ojos e intenté divisarle, aunque fue un poco imposible ya que estaba en lo más oscuro del bosque que la luz de la luna no podía iluminar.

- Aquí, peque –musitó Jake a la vez que aparecía, dejándose admirar. Me sonrió cálidamente, dedicándome esa sonrisa que me derretía, que hacía que me rindiera a sus pies sin más.- ¿Y bien? Vine aquí, sólo para escuchar tu respuesta y no me iré hasta que la digas.

Me reí por lo bajo y le estiré la mano; quería que la tomara y se acercara para poder estar lo más cerca posible de él. Y así lo hizo, Jacob se acercó y tomó mi mano, estrechándola con fuerza pero con delicadeza a la vez.

- No sé por qué te haz tomado la molestia de venir a verme para sólo escuchar una simple respuesta. Es sólo un "si" o un "no", no tiene nada de especial –comenté, aún en voz baja.- Haces las cosas porque sí, tonto.

- Para mí es importante el saber esa respuesta, así que… ¡Vamos! ¡Responde! –exclamó mientras se reía.

En un arrebato de total miedo, le golpeé en el pecho y le tapé la boca. ¿Es que era tonto o qué? Él sabía que mi mamá estaba en casa y que podía escuchar hasta el mínimo ruido, seguramente, hasta el sonido de un alfiler tocando el suelo. Fruncí el ceño y los labios, gruñendo por lo bajo.

- Cállate. No seas bruto, ¿acaso no sabes que es mala educación gritar a estas horas? –inquirí, molesta, pero rápidamente se me quitó cuando vi su sonrisa cautivadora. Suspiré ensimismada y reaccioné al recordar que debía responderle.- Okay, estoy en una duda… No sé si salir contigo o quedarme en casa –hice una mueca y miré hacia otra dirección, intentando fastidiarle, cosa que estaba funcionando pues su rostro se tornó algo sombrío, como si se esperara lo peor.- Pero, ¿sabes? Decidí que si. ¿A qué hora te espero? –pregunté, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Nessie! –su voz, era grave, mucho más de lo normal y sonaba algo molesto pero sabía que en el fondo, estaba feliz. Él quería que saliera con él y con gusto, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, aceptaba.- Te paso a buscar a las… ¿15:00 hrs? ¿Sí? ¡Vale!

Sólo asentí, pues la hora ya estaba dicha y a mí, simplemente, me daba igual salir a las cuatro o a las seis. Sólo eran detalles.

No sabía exactamente a qué hora se marchó Jacob pero de algo estaba segura, mi mamá escuchó todo. De todas formas, no podía ocultarle nada, ni siquiera los temas que Jake y yo habíamos conversado, como el asunto escuela. Siempre estaba preocupado de ello, y preguntándome lo mismo: "¿Hay algún chico que te guste?". A veces era fastidioso pero otras, solamente quería gritarle en toda la cara que él era el único al que quería. Otro tema de conversación era La Push. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba la reserva y pues, deseaba visitar a Billy, Rachel y a Seth Clearwater; a Leah… A Leah no era muy recomendable verla, no es que no me agradara, para nada, sólo que me intimidaba por montones y su carácter provocaba miedo en mí. En pocas palabras, le temía a Leah Clearwater.

Me levanté, cansada y trasnochada. Me dirigí al baño y me miré al espejo; gruñí cuando vi unas ojeras muy bien marcadas en mi rostro. El poco sueño que tuve anoche me jugó una mala pasada… ¡Nunca más dejaría que Jake viniera a verme así! Menos mal que era día sábado, si hubiera sido día de semana, habría muerto. No me gustaba faltar a clases y no era precisamente para ir a aprender, ni mucho menos a ver chicos dominados por las hormonas, sino que para estar con mis amigas.

- Renesmee… -la voz de mi madre me llamaba, calmada, suave, tranquila.- ¿Cómo dormiste? Supongo que bien, ¿no? –preguntó ella, mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

- Sí, mami, bien… Pero aún tengo sueño –respondí, después de un gran bostezo. Me estiré y me dirigí a mi cuarto para colocarme la ropa y después a desayunar.

- ¡Ah! Claro, ¿cómo no tendrías sueño si te quedaste conversando con Jacob… toda la noche? –Mi madre se cruzó de brazos y me miró a los ojos- No soy tonta, hija, ni mucho menos sorda.

- Lo sé, mamá, de verdad lo siento. Para la próxima tendré más cuidado, en serio.

- ¿La próxima? No cariño, no habrá una próxima vez. Jacob tendrá que respetar que no puede visitarte cuando se le de la gana.-habló con preocupación. Quizás era lo mismo que estaba pensando en este momento; era irresponsable de nuestra parte, sobretodo de Jake. Él se pasaba de tonto.

Asentí sin chistar, sin responderle de vuelta, no había nada que discutir, nada más que hablar sobre el tema, así que me vestí rápidamente, sacando ropa de mi armario –que era un pelín más grande que mi cuarto- y me dirigí a la salita. Noté que mamá ya estaba en la puerta. ¿Acaso iríamos a la mansión?  
>Ella me sonrió y sólo musitó un suave "Vamos", al tiempo que abría la puerta y salía. La seguí y juntas echamos a correr por el bosque, una tras de la otra, sincronizando nuestros movimientos. Ambas nos movíamos con gracia, una detrás de la otra, esquivando todo obstáculo que se nos cruzara por el camino. Nos miramos de reojo y sonreímos, pues sabíamos que estaban a unos pocos metros de la mansión; podíamos escuchar los pasos inquietos de tía Alice, quién revoloteaba por toda la sala, y una melodía que hizo que mi madre se emocionara. Seguramente, era mi papá tocando su nana en el piano y un aroma a comida, omelette quizás, me llegaba de lleno a la nariz. Sin duda, mi abuelita Esme me había preparado el desayuno.<br>Nos detuvimos inmediatamente cuando pisamos el porche de la gran casa. Abrimos la puerta y entramos rápidamente. No pude evitar sonreír al ver a mi padre en el piano, esta vez, tocando mi nana, esa que me había compuesto hacía unos años atrás. Mi mamá se le acercó y se sentó junto a él, observándolo ensimismada.  
><em>Adorables<em> , pensé, a la vez que suspiraba. Mi papá me miró de reojo y dejó escapar una leve risita.

- Pequeña, Esme te espera en la cocina, ve a desayunar -me habló él con un tono preocupado y sobre protector. Asentí y llegué a la cocina, hipnotizada por el exquisito aroma que emanaba la habitación. Cerré los ojos y sonreí ampliamente, sentándome en la mesa.  
>Me fascinaba el cómo cocinaba mi abuelita; tenía una buena mano y a pesar de que ella no fuera humana y no tuviera una dieta a base de comida orgánica, podía preparar platos deliciosos en un, dos por tres.<br>Me entregó el plato dónde estaban mi rico omelette de huevo que, por una extraña razón, era mi favorito y no cambiaba por nada del mundo, además, sentía que estaba acostumbrada desde hacía mucho tiempo ante tal comida. Junto con el omelette, me entregó un vaso mediano que contenía jugo de naranja y una taza de leche caliente, pues eso era lo justo que comía –ya que mi dieta se basaba más en sangre animal, específicamente, de puma que de comida humana-.

Mientras desayunaba, sentí que mi teléfono vibraba en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Lo saqué y vi que había un mensaje; otro más de mi Jacob preguntándome dónde me encontraba. Suspiré y bebí un poco de jugo.  
>Inmediatamente me dirigí a la sección de los mensajes para responderle de vuelta.<p>

"_Estoy en la mansión, así que no hay problema. Te espero.  
>Nessie"<em>

Guardé mi móvil y seguí con mi desayuno hasta que escuché a tía Alice refunfuñar.

- ¡Es que esto no puede estar pasando ahora! –Exclamó- ¡No puedo ver! ¡Edward!

En eso, tía Rosalie entró a la casa, acompañada de tío Emmett, su esposo, dirigiéndose a la sala, dónde se encontraba mi tía vidente. También les siguió tío Jasper, marido de tía Alice y mi abuelito Carlisle. Esme, mi abuelita, se quedó conmigo hasta que terminé de desayunar; al llegar a la sala, vi cómo mi padre me miraba fijamente, tanto que parecía estar molesto.

- ¿Qué pasó? –pregunté nerviosa ante tal mirada que me ponía los pelos de punta.

- Renesmee, ¿tú haz invitado a Jacob a la casa? –inquirió él, entrecerrando los ojos mientras tía Alice seguía molesta, caminando de un lado para el otro, gruñendo y mirando a todos con cara de malas pulgas.- Responde, hija. ¿Lo invitaste?

Me quedé callada y sólo atiné a observarlo, a él y a los demás. Mi mamá se mantenía a un lado de mi papá como si estuviera esperando el momento para intervenir sobre algún asunto "x". La cosa es que ese asunto, esa situación era esa que ella había escuchado ayer, esa que no volvería a repetirse, Jacob ya no tenía permiso –aunque nunca lo tuvo- para ir a verme a altas horas de la noche, con sólo el propósito de…

- ¡¿Perdón? ¡¿Leí bien? –la voz de mi padre sonó una escala más arriba de lo normal, con un tono más o menos ofendido. Ahora me dedicaba esa mirada acusadora, que me hacía estremecer- ¡¿Por qué fue en la noche? ¡¿Con qué propósito, Renesmee? Ese chucho… No respeta límites, ¿eh?

Mi papá se cruzó de brazos y enarcó, perfectamente, una de sus cejas. Yo, por mi parte, me molesté; no me gustaba que lo tratara de chucho, por lo menos, que dijera la palabra "lobo" pues sonaba muchísimo mejor que esa palabra…

- Tú, jovencita, no te hagas ilusiones de que saldrás con ese perro –ordenó mi papá con voz grave, estaba molesto… Muy molesto- No hagas planes con ese cuando no debes. Tenemos un compromiso, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

- Edward, ¿qué compromiso? –interrogó mi mami, con una expresión un tanto graciosa, llena de incredulidad pero que al mismo tiempo, yo tenía. ¿De qué rayos hablaba mi papi? ¿Qué compromiso? Por lo que sabía hoy…

- Los Denalí nos visitan, amor, así que Nessie no saldrá por ningún motivo. ¿Queda claro?

- ¡Papá! –rezongué.

En ese momento, sentí ruidos en el porche de la casa. Miré a tía Rose, quién arrugó la nariz por un aroma un tanto peculiar; según ella, olía a perro mojado, según mi parecer, era bastante agradable. Pero eso no importaba, mi papá gruñó con fuerza mientras mi abuelita abría la puerta, haciendo pasar a Jake. Tía Alice, en cambio, intentaba alejarse tanto como podía para poder ver sus visiones que, quizás, trataban de la familia de Tanya.

- Hola… ¿Por qué tantas caras largas? –la pregunta de Jake eran tan inocente, que me hizo sonreír del puro gusto y por la gracia que esta me provocaba.- ¿Pasa algo?

- Será mejor que te vayas por dónde viniste, Jacob. Nessie no saldrá, hoy tiene algo muy importante que hacer –habló mi mamá, lo cuál me sorprendió demasiado.- Tenemos visitas.

- ¡Anda Bells! ¡Qué dramática! Si son esos amiguitos de la familia, podré con ellos, me he acostumbrado –bufó mi lobo, con aire totalmente despreocupado.

Tragué saliva al ver la reacción de mi papá; era de temer, y al parecer, se le estaba agotando la paciencia pero no tenía por qué. Los Denalí eran como mi familia: pacíficos, amistosos, agradables y vegetarianos, con respecto a la dieta. Así que no le veía el lado malo.

- Aunque no le veas algo malo a la situación, aún los Denalí les tienen "sangre en el ojo" a los lobos. No es recomendable que él se quede, ni mucho menos que te lleve con él. Tú te comprometiste a quedarte y a recibir a nuestros "primos", y así será.

Mi papá se sentó en el piano, tocando como si nada hubiera pasado… Como si Jacob no estuviera presente.  
>Tía Alice me miró de reojo como si me pidiera piedad, llevándose una mano a la cabeza; sin duda, sentía jaqueca por no saber lo que podía ocurrir en el futuro. El ambiente, que antes estaba tenso y completamente incómodo, cambiaba de a poco, tornándose pasivo, agradable. Tío Jasper usaba su don con mucha efectividad y en el momento adecuado, envolviendo a todos los que nos encontrábamos en la habitación.<p>

- Jacob, te pediría humildemente que te fueras, creo que Nessie podrá salir en otra oportunidad –dijo mi abuelita, acercándose a mi lobo, en un ademán respetuoso y compasivo.- Ven mañana, te prepararé algo de comer para compensar todo esto.

Jake la miró fijo, llegando a formarse una pequeña arruga en la frente de lo concentrado que estaba. No sabía por qué la miraba así pero sus ojos denotaban comprensión y, quizás era idea mía pero percibí una pizca de molestia que me transmitió en un segundo, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía. Hice una mueca y le sonreí de lado, acercándome a él para guiarlo a la puerta pero Jake se me adelantó y la abrió rápidamente. Levanté ambas cejas, sorprendida ante tal reacción de su parte.

- ¿Jake? –Le llamé con tono urgente- ¿Jake? ¿Estás molesto verdad? Lo siento, yo… Lo olvidé por completo.

- Tranquila, no estoy enojado ni nada… No contigo –hizo una mueca y desvió la vista hacia el interior de la casa, específicamente mirando a la ventana, donde justo se encontraba mi padre tocando el piano.

- Podrías venir mañana, ¿no? Es que… De verdad, quería estar contigo, Jake.

- ¡Hey! ¡Mañana sin falta! ¡Es un compromiso! –exclamó él, con voz fuerte, clara y alta, con la intención de que escucharan. Ya sabía yo que era una burla pero también estaba consciente de que Jacob estaba picado ante la situación.

Me abrazó con fuerza durante cinco minutos aproximadamente, besando mi frente de una manera cariñosa que me agradaba montones. Pero todo ese momento mágico se desvaneció tal cuál llegó; mi familia salió por la puerta, situándose frente al porche, mirando hacia el norte donde todo lo cubría el inmenso bosque que pertenecía al estado de Washington.

- Ya es hora –musitó tía Alice, a la vez que en su rostro se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa.

Pude sentir como Jacob se tensaba cada minuto que pasaba hasta que vi cinco siluetas esbeltas. Agudicé mi vista y a medida que los cinco vampiros se acercaban, los reconocía. La cabecilla de esa familia iba un paso más adelante, en el centro del grupo, era Tanya; una rubia despampanante, alta, con garbo al caminar –no tan delicado como el de tía Alice, por supuesto que no-, sus ojos dorados nos observaban con atención, a cada uno de nosotros cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, a unos cuatro metros de distancia. Sus compañeros se encontraban a sus costados; Eleazar y Carmen en la derecha, mientras que Kate y Garrett en su izquierda.

- Tanya, bienvenida –la voz solemne de mi abuelito resonó en mis oídos. Él saludó a los demás vampiros con un gesto de cabeza, mientras ellos hacían lo mismo.

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos, Carlisle… Ocho años, ¿puedes creerlo? Ni siquiera una visita de vuestra parte –bromeó la líder del clan de los Denalí. En eso, miró al resto de mi familia y se acercó, uno a uno para abrazarlos y saludarlos, lo mismo hicieron los demás integrantes de su aquelarre.  
>Cuando llegó hasta mi papá, le miró por unos cuantos minutos y luego, habló.<p>

- Veo que los años tampoco te ha afectado, querido Edward.

- Así es, Tanya, te ves muy linda esta tarde. –dijo él, como todo un caballero. La rubia sonrió y luego miró a mi mamá.- Querida Bella, tan espléndida como siempre. De verdad, esta vida te sienta bien, muy bien diría yo –le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa y luego miró hacia mi dirección.- No me digan que ella… ¿La pequeña? ¡Qué grande estás!

La vampira extendió sus brazos hacia mí y me abrazó, en cuanto Jake me soltó. Su aroma era dulce, un poco diferente al aroma particular de mi familia, por lo que lo asocié a la localización, de dónde ellos provenían.

- Sólo han pasado ocho años –repetí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sin evitar reírme.

Un coro de risas se unieron a mí hasta que la voz de la otra vampira rubia, Kate, nos detuvo.

- Es idea mía o… ¡Diablos! ¿Qué hedor es ese? ¡Huele a perro mojado! –Arrugó la nariz en cuanto se me acercó, clavando la vista en Jacob- Tú eres el lobo de la otra vez.

Kate no dejó de mirarlo, tampoco dejó de hacer muecas indicando el "mal olor" de Jake. Todos lo miraron, incluso yo. No parecía importarle la situación pero un comentario de Kate hizo que todo cambiara.

- No es por ser desagradable pero me molesta que él se encuentre aquí –dicho esto, le miró despectivamente. A lo mejor era verdad lo que había dicho mi papá antes; debían estar resentidos con él o quizás, con los licántropos en general, pues, por lo que sabía, ellos habían matado a la pareja de Irina y, de alguna u otra forma, esto comenzó los problemas con mi familia y los Denalí.

-¡Já! ¡Te veo mañana, Ness! –exclamó mi lobo, a la vez que besaba mi frente y se despedía con un gesto de cabeza. Entró en fase rápidamente y desapareció por entre los árboles.

No pude evitar mirar a mi padre, con el ceño fruncido, muy molesta por lo ocurrido. Está bien, Jake y yo metimos la pata antes pero no era necesario que dejara que lo trataran así, eso me dolía demasiado además… Él era _mío_, nadie debía dañarlo.

Entramos a la casa, todos juntos, intentando olvidar lo ocurrido. Tanya comentaba sobre cómo estaban las cosas en su hogar y de vez en cuando, interrogaba a mi abuelito para saber si se encontraban bien, si había aún, problemas con los Vulturis. Me estremecí al escuchar ese nombre. Sinceramente, no era una gran fan de ellos, les temía a más no poder y eso… Que había pasado mucho tiempo desde todo ese lío que nos unió a los vampiros amigos de la familia con el objetivo de salvarme.

- Queridos amigos, ¿puedo hablarles un momento? –preguntó Eleazar, el vampiro moreno del aquelarre. Su rostro impertérrito reflejaba una tranquilidad interior y seguridad que podía percibirse con sólo mirarle- No sólo hemos venido para visitarles, sino que también para informarles sobre alguien que está vagando por nuestras tierras y que no me sorprendería que pronto viniera por acá.

- ¿Cómo es eso? Cuéntenos sobre ese "alguien". ¿Es un neófito? –Habló mi tío Jasper que parecía bastante intrigado.

- No, no, para nada –el vampiro alzó las manos, moviéndolas de un lado al otro, negando con la cabeza- No es ningún neonato, es más, parece tener varios años encima. Muy experimentado, si puedo agregar.

El silencio reinó durante unos minutos, los cuáles, parecían ser de reflexión. Sin duda, debían estar pensando sobre el futuro visitante y sus posibles intenciones en este continente, ya que no sabía si él era oriundo de estas tierras o no.  
>Miré a mi padre de reojo, que parecía estar leyendo los pensamientos de nuestras visitas, los Denalí. Mantenía los ojos puestos en el suelo y miraba, de vez en cuando, a mí y a mi madre. Quizás, no quería desconcentrarse.<p>

- ¿Algún don en especial? –inquirió mi mamá, como si quisiera romper ese silencio que se tornaba, poco a poco, en una molestia.

- No. Parece ser sólo un simple nómada –respondió Eleazar.

- Sólo hay algo que nos inquieta; su dieta –acotó Tanya, que nos miraba atenta- Mientras íbamos de caza, encontramos dos cadáveres de unos excursionistas que, quién sabe, estuvieron perdidos. Eso nos preocupó, podría dejarnos expuestos ante los humanos.  
>Incluso, intentamos charlar con él pero huía cada vez que podía, sin siquiera darnos la oportunidad de conversar. Es muy esquivo por eso le avisamos sobre este visitante inesperado, no queremos que vosotros tengan problemas. Es lo que menos deseamos.<p>

Mi abuelito asintió y se cruzó de brazos. Ahora, este problema nos metía a todos en un mismo saco. Los Denalí y nosotros debíamos estar alerta sí o sí ante cualquier indicio del nómada. En ese momento, el rostro de mi Jacob pasó por mi mente como un bólido, muy fugaz, a una velocidad impresionante; también debía avisarle, a él y a los demás. No podía dejarlos sin esta información valiosa que podía poner en peligro a los habitantes de la reserva de La Push.  
>Me levanté de mi asiento, me dirigí al ventanal y miré hacia afuera. Saqué mi móvil y le escribí un mensaje, avisándole sobre lo que se había hablado anteriormente. Sabía que hacía lo correcto.<p>

¿Quién diablos sería ese vampiro? ¿Por qué quería armar problemas aquí? Eso debía averiguarlo.


	3. Curiosidad y Preocupación

No pasaron, ni siquiera tres días desde que llegaron los Denalí. En ese tiempo sólo se tocó el tema del desconocido y a mí ya me estaba molestando pues mis padres planeaban la forma de mantenerme en casa mientras el fugitivo anduviera por estas tierras. Tampoco me enviaron a clases, sólo para protegerme.

- Podríamos buscarlo e interceptarlo –dijo tío Emmett, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Intentamos hacer eso –acotó Garrett con algo de molestia. Su compañera, Kate, lo miró de reojo como si intentara calmarlo. Al parecer, se le escapó de las manos cuando le persiguieron, provocando su malhumor- Pero ahora somos más, tendría que ser más fácil.

- ¡Claro! Y vosotros conocéis muchísimo mejor su territorio, además tenéis el apoyo de esos lobos –habló Eleazar, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al mencionar la palabra "lobo"; sin duda alguna, las relaciones entre vampiros y metamorfos sería siempre la misma, exceptuando a mi familia.

Caminé por todo el salón sin preocuparme si fastidiaba o no pero es que el aburrimiento me abrumaba y no me quedaba otra que mensajear a Jake. Sonreía de vez en cuando ante sus mensajes de texto; en uno, preguntó si aún estaban los Denalí por aquí y al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, sólo se limitó a decir: _"Maldita sea… Diles que vayan a ver si su casa se incendia"._ Sabía, muy dentro de mí, que no podíamos estar separados y que quería estar junto a él en ese mismo instante y supuse, que él también pensaba lo mismo.  
>Me senté en uno de los escalones de la escalera y continué con mi conversación.<p>

"_Te extraño, tonto.  
>Y siento que Kate te haya hecho sentir mal, en serio, lo siento otra vez ú.u<em>"

No pude evitar sentirme cohibida e inquieta pues estaba consciente de que mi padre me observaba y que no me quitaba la vista de mí. ¿Acaso desconfiaba de algo? Le devolví la mirada y él simplemente negó con la cabeza como si estuviera respondiendo a mi pregunta.

_Entonces, ¿quiere asegurarse de que no haré nada malo?,_ le inquirí.  
>Él volvió a negar con la cabeza.<p>

Mi padre se levantó y se acercó a mí, con las manos en los bolsillos. Su expresión era tranquila, completamente serena.

- Sólo quería saber lo que conversabas con Jacob –musitó.

Fruncí el ceño y gruñí por lo bajo. Le dediqué una mirada un tanto hostil, aunque la verdad no quería hacerlo; mi papá estaba consciente, sabía de primera fuente que odiaba que husmearan en mis asuntos. Detestaba que metieran sus narices por donde no debían y no había excepción a ello, ni siquiera Jake se salvaba. Tenía mi espacio y quería que lo respetaran.

- Okay, Okay. Lo siento, mi niña –alzó las manos hasta la altura del pecho- Me preocupo por ti, hija, no quiero que nadie intente propasarse contigo. Nadie –agregó y luego se retiró sentándose, nuevamente, al lado de mi madre.

Sabía que su intención no era ser un intruso pero esa sobreprotección me abrumaba a veces.

En ese momento incómodo dejó de tener importancia cuando mi móvil vibró en mi mano. Nuevo mensaje de Jacob.

"_¡Hey! No te preocupes por niñerías, los comentarios de una sanguijuela me resbalan…  
>Sin ofender, ¿vale?<br>Por cierto, háblame más del chupasangre que vagará por acá.  
>¿Qué coño quiere? ¿Dónde anda?... De nuevo, no te ofendas"<em>

En eso, mi padre se levantó y se cruzó de brazos.

- Alice, ¿puedes ver algo con respecto al visitante? –preguntó él. Volví a fruncir el ceño; seguía leyendo mi mente descaradamente.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, he estado vigilando y pues… No estoy segura. Duda si venir o no, su futuro es algo incierto por ahora.

Ante eso, hubo un silencio sepulcral que al principio me produjo un poco de miedo. La atención se centró en mi tía que se encontraba sentada, acompañada de tío Jasper, quién estaba expectante ante alguna posible visión de su esposa. Ella nos miró pero fijó su mirada en mí, dándome a entender que debía mantenerme quieta para no dañar su clarividencia. Ser un punto ciego apestaba a veces.

Y ocurrió.

Mi tía dejó de observarme, sólo tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, cayendo en ese trance que aún nos asustaba, a pesar de que supiéramos a la perfección el cómo maquinaba. El tiempo transcurrido no cambiaba esas sensaciones aunque fuera algo "normal" o cotidiano.

- ¿Alice? ¿Qué ves? -preguntó tío Jasper, que en su voz, denotaba preocupación y ansiedad, además podíamos sentirlo en el ambiente, en toda la habitación.  
>Pero mi tía no decía nada aún.<p>

- Jazz, tranquilo –musitó mi abuelito. El aludido le miró y asintió. Respiró hondo, aunque eso no lo necesitaba y comenzó a relajarse, uniéndonos a él. Ahora, las emociones eran pasivas y nadie parecía querer arrancarse los cabellos.  
>- El vampiro… -murmuró, al fin, tía Alice. Nuevamente, la tensión se hizo presente y yo ya estaba mareada por tanto cambio anímico- Él tomó una decisión. Vendrá pero… -ella tragó saliva y continuó- Veo un prado en el bosque, él se encuentra ahí y observa algo pero no sé que es. Todo se borra… -hizo una mueca de dolor y una pequeña arruga se formó en su rostro marmóreo- Jaqueca.<p>

- ¡No fui yo! –exclamé, excusándome rápidamente, pues mi mamá, mi abuelita y tía Rose me miraron de reojo. Lo repetía; ser un punto ciego apestaba… Al por mayor.- ¡En serio! ¡No me he movido!  
>Hubo varias risitas burlonas, que me cohibieron y molestaron un poco; mis tías, Alice y Rosalie, junto con mi mamá eran quienes se reían de mí por haberme alterado sin motivo alguno. Les fruncí el ceño y mi padre negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ante la situación. Okay, parecía una tonta.<p>

- No pequeña, no fuiste tú. La visión se desvaneció porque hay algo con lo que el vampiro se topa… Un punto ciego como dice Alice –habló él, mirándome con ternura- Cosa que me desconcierta.

Miré hacia el suelo, nadie sabía el por qué la visión de tía Alice tenía un obstáculo. No había nada ni nadie que pudiera entrometerse en el camino del nómada; los lobos estarían en La Push vigilando, mis padres me mantendrían alejada así que no había nada que pudiera interponerse… Creo. A menos que Jake… Mi lobo…

_Jacob_, pensé y volví a concentrarme en comunicarle lo que mi tía había visto. Si bien, su clarividencia era subjetiva, el visitante ya había tomado una decisión. Él vendría, ¿su motivo? Desconocido, por lo que, de una forma u otra, eso me hizo querer saber cuál era su fin, el por qué quiere venir por aquí, por qué huyó de los Denalí. Tantas preguntas rondaron por mi cabeza, tantas que no tenían respuestas… Aún.

Mi móvil volvió a vibrar. Mensaje nuevo.

"_¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Esa sanguijuela vendrá? ¡Mierda! ¡Y yo que no quería tener tanto trabajo!  
>Jajaja Vale, vale, sé que soy flojo, no tienes por qué decírmelo... ¡Me anticipé a ti! Jajaja<br>Peque, te quiero ver, en serio pero no quiero problemas con esos chupasangres  
>amigos de tu familia."<em>

Esbocé una sonrisa y me levanté, para caminar hacia afuera mientras aún seguían con la idea de planear el ataque sorpresa y capturarlo para que soltara todo aquello que se traía entre manos.

Salí de la casa, me senté en el porche y volví a mensajear a Jacob.

"_Podrías venir, puedo caminar por el bosque para encontrarte, ¿qué dices?  
>Porque también te quiero ver, Jake. Hasta podríamos ir a cazar,<br>hace tiempo que no hacemos eso. ¡Ya quiero ganarte! (H)"_

En eso, salió mi padre a sentarse a mi lado. Miró hacia la inmensidad del bosque, sin preocuparle que planeara algo con Jacob, pues sabía y lo dejaba en claro, que estaba espiándome. Me miró a la cara y me sonrió. Llevó su mano a mi cabeza y me desordenó los cabellos con ternura.

_¿Qué pasa, papá?,_ pregunté, tomando su mano, _¿Estás preocupado, verdad?_

- Sí, hija. No quiero ser sobre protector, lo intento pero no puedo. Hija, por favor, no salgas de casa. No quiero que tú seas ese punto ciego que el vampiro se encuentre.- habló y luego bajó la vista hacia el suelo- Tengo miedo que eso ocurra. Lo sabes.

_Pero, papá… ¿Y si no soy yo esa persona? ¿Qué tal si es algún lobo?,_ inquirí, tratando de sonar segura.

Él dejó escapar una pequeña risita y luego suspiró con mucho pesar. Hice una mueca que desapareció en cuanto el cielo se abrió; las nubes se alejaban de a poco, dejando que el astro rey se mostrara en todo su esplendor, casi triunfante por sobresalir en el cielo de Forks, iluminando a mi papá. Bello.

- ¿No entiendes? El vampiro no parecía furioso o asustado en la visión, sino que se veía un poco… Intrigado, casi maravillado ante lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Un chucho no lograría eso en un vampiro… A menos que fuera Aro –contestó y volvió a sonreír ante mi reacción.  
>Es que la verdad, no me esperaba que él mencionara al líder Vulturi, pero bueno, fue acertado; Aro era un vampiro que adoraba y se ensimismaba con las cosas que le parecían completamente nuevas y quería llevárselas para sólo examinarlas o eso era lo que yo pensaba.<p>

_¿Cómo sabes que es el desconocido tiene esa misma pasión por lo extraño?,_ volví a preguntar, riéndome nerviosa.

- Nessie, no seas ingenua. Aro quiere que todas las cosas que tengan alguna característica especial estén a su merced, por sólo ser un Vulturi. Pero un vampiro nómada que huye de los de su propia especie no sería así, no es algo frecuente de ver –me explicó, con su voz tranquila, pasiva, nada inquietante.

Miré hacia otro lado. Mi papá tenía razón, no podía pensar en algo así que no sucedía todos los días pero no podía dejar que algo así me afectara. Quizás, ni me lo topaba y se encontraba con otro como yo… No sé, ¿Nahuel quizás?

- ¡Hija! –Exclamó, frunciendo el ceño- Prométeme que no saldrás. Por ningún motivo. Promételo Renesmee –ahora, el tono que usó era grave, más de lo normal.

- Prometido papi –le dije, pues su mirada me exigía que lo hiciera. Si, estaba muy preocupado.

Lo abracé con fuerza y él me lo devolvió, pero no duró ni un segundo pues tuvo que marcharse de inmediato al interior de la casa pues lo necesitaban, y tuvieron que mandar a mi madre a buscarlo. Me reí ante la situación y caminé por toda la entrada para luego ir a la parte trasera para ir a sentarme en el jardín de mi abuelita, que cuidadosamente había hecho con ayuda de tío Emmett. Me senté en el césped junto a los tulipanes que eran una de las flores favoritas de ella y mías, pero a mi me gustaban más las blancas que las rojas. En eso diferíamos, sólo en eso.

Me quedé allí durante varias horas, recostada mirando el cielo. Agudizaba mi oído y escuchaba como debatían allí adentro. Mis padres dieron un "no" rotundo ante la idea de mi abuelito, el cuál quería que yo fuera a clases sí o sí pero obviamente, mi mamá y mi papá estaban preocupados y querían descartar la escuela por ahora. Según ellos, no querían poner en peligro a nadie y quedarme en casa era lo más seguro, estaría más vigilada. Tía Alice, por otro lado, se mantenía callada –creo-, seguramente viendo al visitante. Mi abuelita y tía Rose estaban en la cocina preparándome el almuerzo, quizás y tío Emmett, tío Jasper y los Denalí hablaban sobre el tema, describiendo al vampiro; por lo que escuché Carmen lo describió como un vampiro alto y rubio, ojos rojos y algo musculoso, lo que provocó que tío Emmett se echara a reír.

Enarqué ambas cejas. ¿Así que rubio? Uhm… Okay, no era que me gustaran los chicos de cabello claro, sólo que él me llamaba la atención, quería saber como era. Curiosidad, mera curiosidad.

- Ese tío se las verá conmigo si es que se nos arranca –comentó entre risotadas.

Suspiré y me volví a sentar. Mi estómago gruñía pidiendo comida pero… No quería comer comida humana, quería sangre y la invitación que le había hecho a Jacob aún no era respondida. ¿Tendría que ir sola a cazar? Eso me llevaba a romper mi promesa… ¡Rayos!


End file.
